Sauron (Terra di Mezzo)
“ Non puoi nasconderti. Ti vedo. Non c'è vita nel Vuoto. Solo la morte “ ~ Sauron a Frodo quando mette l'Unico Anello. “ Non c'è luce, mago ... che può sconfiggere l'oscurità. “ ~ Sauron a Gandalf Sauron , una volta un Maia noto come Mairon , è il principale antagonista del classico fantasy epico di JRR Tolkien, Il Signore degli Anelli , l'antagonista secondario del Silmarillion e il principale antagonista della saga della Terra di Mezzo . Serve come principale antagonista principale della trilogia di The Lord of the Rings di Peter Jackson, nonché uno dei principali antagonisti della trilogia di The Hobbit insieme a Smaug e al suo capo Azog . È l'antagonista principale in La compagnia dell'anello e Il ritorno del re , l'antagonista secondario e il più grande cattivo in Le due torri , un antagonista di supporto in Un viaggio inaspettato e l'antagonista del quartenario in la desolazione di Smaug e La battaglia dei cinque eserciti. Sauron era un Maia caduto, l'Oscuro Signore di Mordor per la Seconda e la Terza Era, il Negromante di Dol Guldur, il creatore dell'Unico Anello e un ex luogotenente dei Valar Morgoth nella Prima Era. Durante la Prima Era, Sauron servì sotto Morgoth, ma dopo "l'esilio" del suo maestro, Sauron prese il mantello e il titolo di Oscuro Signore, creando l'Unico Anello da usare come strumento per schiavizzare le popolazioni libere della Terra di Mezzo durante il Seconda e Terza Età. Alla fine della Seconda Era, un'ultima Alleanza di Uomini ed Elfi marciò su Mordor per sconfiggere Sauron ei suoi eserciti. L'Alleanza fu vittoriosa e Sauron fu fisicamente distrutto da Isildur, dopo aver ucciso suo padre il re Elendil l'Alto. Isildur ha preso l'Unico Anello, per poi essere ucciso dagli Orchi. Sauron non fu distrutto spiritualmente e prese il controllo della fortezza abbandonata Dol Guldur disgustato da un Negromante per riconquistare la sua vecchia forza e convocare i suoi Spettri dell'Anello , solo per essere sconfitto dal Concilio Bianco, mandandolo a fuggire verso est. Sauron quindi rivendicò il suo potere su Mordor, prendendo la Forma di un Grande Occhio, trasformando Saruman dalla sua parte e mandando eserciti per conquistare tutta la Terra di Mezzo. Tuttavia, l'Unico Anello fu distrutto e gettato nelle fiamme del Monte Fato da Frodo Baggins, distruggendo anche l'Oscuro Signore Sauron e mandando i suoi eserciti in fuga e crollando Mordor, liberando finalmente i popoli della Terra di Mezzo dalla crudeltà di Sauron. Negli adattamenti live-action di Sir Peter Jackson, Sauron è interpretato da Benedict Cumberbatch nella trilogia di The Hobbit (che interpreta anche Smaug nella stessa trilogia) ed è stato interpretato da Sala Baker e doppiato da Alan Howard nella trilogia de Il Signore degli Anelli . Storia La prima età Sauron era un potente Maia, che è l'equivalente di un angelo, e Melkor era un Vala, l'equivalente di un Arcangelo. Il nome originale di Sauron era Mairon e prese parte alla musica dell'Ainur. Sauron divenne innamorato di Arda quando fu formato e corruppe molti altri Maiar che divennero Balrog. Sauron quindi adorò Melkor e lo seguì in Arda e si mise a servire Melkor. Sauron divenne l'Alto Generale di Angband insieme al signore dei Balrog, Gothmog. Molti altri Maiar vennero a Melkor e divennero Draghi, Ragni Giganti e Maiar possedevano i corpi dei Lupi e divennero Licantropi. A Sauron fu forse affidato il compito di corrompere gli Elfi in Orchi. Alla fine i Valar non poterono sopportare il male e vennero nella Terra di Mezzo e sconfissero Melkor, "ma Sauron non riuscirono a trovare" e Sauron tornò ad Angband quando Melkor fu restituito da Valinor. Sauron ha giocato un ruolo importante nella Guerra dei Gioielli perché poteva lanciare illusioni e fare in modo che i suoi nemici pensassero che le cose stavano andando diversamente. Lanciò un incantesimo che fece pensare a Torino che sua moglie morta fosse ancora viva e poi lo portò a Angband. La sua conquista più famosa fu quando catturò l'isola di Tol Sirion e la ribattezzò Tol in Gorhauth, l'isola dei lupi mannari, e comprò molti lupi mannari lì. Avrebbe dato da mangiare a prigionieri ai Werewolves e lì fu lasciato a se stesso. Melkor lo vide come una grande vittoria perché Tol Sirion era una fortezza Elfica e ciò rese gli Elfi incapaci di passare attraverso quel luogo. Alla fine apparve un umano di nome Beren, con il Principe Elfo Fingon e altri dieci Elfi, travestiti da Orchi. Tuttavia Sauron li vide e fu sospettoso poiché tutti gli Orchi dovevano presentarsi a lui. Li ha portati davanti a lui e sconfitto Fingon in una gara di magia, spogliando i travestimenti. Sauron ha gettato tutti e 12 nella sua prigione più profonda finché non gli hanno detto il loro scopo. Dieci furono consumati dai licantropi, Sauron voleva che Fingon fosse lasciato in vita. Ma quando arrivò un lupo mannaro per Beren, Fingon si liberò, lui e il lupo mannaro che si uccidevano a vicenda. Sauron vide la principessa degli elfi Luthien era venuta per salvare Beren, così mandò i licantropi a catturarla. Tuttavia ognuno di loro fu ucciso da Huan, il segugio di Valinor. Alla fine Sauron mandò Draugluin, sire e signore dei lupi mannari, ma furono uccisi da Huan, sebbene sopravvissero abbastanza a lungo da dire che Sauron Huan era qui. Sauron conosceva la profezia secondo la quale Huan non sarebbe morto finché non avesse incontrato il più grande lupo per poter mai camminare per il mondo. Quindi Sauron prese la forma del più grande Lupo mannaro e combatté ancora Huan. Luthien tirò il suo velo magico sugli occhi di Sauron e mentre incespicava Huan lo combatté. Sauron si trasformò in un serpente e dal mostro alla sua stessa forma. Ma Huan lo tenne per la gola e Luthien gli disse di darle l'isola o tornare indietro per la vergogna di Melkor. Sauron le diede il controllo dell'Isola e quando fu rilasciato si trasformò in un Vampiro e volò, gocciolando sangue sugli alberi. Più tardi, quando Melkor fu sconfitto, Sauron si pentì e andò dai Valar a chiedere il pentimento, ma gli fu detto che avrebbe dovuto affrontare Manwe. Sauron era troppo orgoglioso per umiliarsi e quindi rifiutò e tornò a Mordor. Seconda età Nella Seconda Era, Sauron si stabilì a Mordor. In seguito andò dagli Elfi dell'Eregion sotto le sembianze di Annatar e insegnò loro come creare gli Anelli del Potere. I venti anelli del potere furono creati intorno al 16 ° secolo: gli Elfi fecero i Sette Anelli e i Nove Anelli con la sua influenza, ma creò anche i Tre senza la sua conoscenza o influenza. Sauron stesso creò l'Unico Anello in Monte Fato a Mordor per controllare tutti gli altri anelli; in questo Anello ha messo parte della sua forza vitale e potere. Sauron si rivelò e andò in guerra contro gli Elfi, catturando i Sette e i Nove, che egli diede rispettivamente a sette capi nanici e nove capi umani. Mentre i Nani non potevano essere controllati, ottenne il potere sui portatori dell'anello umano. Divennero i suoi servi e divennero i Nazgûl . Ad un certo punto, l'ultimo re di Numenor, Ar-Pharazôn , sfidò Sauron per la signoria della Terra di Mezzo. Gli eserciti di Morder fuggirono per la paura dei grandi eserciti di Numenor e Sauron scese da Barad-dur, si trasformò in una forma attraente, (che Numenor avrebbe ammirato) e fu portato a Numenor. Lì crebbe rapidamente da prigioniero a consigliere, usando il disprezzo dei Numenoriani per gli Elfi e Valar per convincerli a adorare Morgoth nella speranza di restaurare il suo padrone. Quando Ar-Pharazôn ha iniziato a invecchiare, Sauron lo ha ingannato per attaccare le Terre Immortali, dicendo che chiunque governa le Terre Immortali vive per sempre. La maggior parte dei Numenoriani erano favorevoli, poiché temevano la morte, nonostante gli avvertimenti degli Elfi e Valar, Numenor inviò una massiccia armata ed esercito per impadronirsi delle terre immortali, in risposta, Iluvatar, (Dio) affondò la flotta di Ar-Pharazôn e imprigionò la re e hios truppe all'interno di una grotta (dove rimangono ancora oggi) e affondarono Numenor, Sauron sopravvisse e tornò a Mordor. Come punizione per il suo ruolo nella distruzione di Numenor, Sauron non poteva più assumere una forma attraente, perché era quello che aveva usato per sedurre i Numenoreani. Verso la fine della Seconda Era, l'ultima alleanza di Elfi e Uomini combatté contro di lui vicino a Mordor. Dopo un assedio durato anni della sua fortezza Barad-dur, Sauron stesso uscì. Uccise il re Elendil e l'alto re Elfo Gil-galad, ma il suo corpo fisico fu a sua volta distrutto da loro dopo una feroce lotta; solo dopo che il figlio di Elendil Isildur ha tagliato l'Anello dalla sua mano con i resti della spada di suo padre Narsil. Isildur mantenne l'Anello come una spada contro il consiglio degli Elfi Elrond e Círdan che gli chiesero di distruggerlo. Poiché Sauron era un angelo di prima del mondo e prima del tempo, Sauron stesso non morì completamente (perché l'Anello teneva il suo spirito) ma fu in grado di riformare di nuovo e riprendere la sua vecchia posizione. Terza età Il suo spirito andò a nascondersi per un'età prima a Dol Guldur (dove fu infine bandito) e poi a Mordor. Presto catturò Gollum e, dopo averlo torturato, scoprì che Bilbo Baggins of the Shire aveva l'Anello. Quindi mandò il Nazgûl a trovare Frodo (che ora aveva l'anello), ucciderlo e riportare l'anello a Sauron in modo che potesse riprendere i suoi pieni poteri. Anche Saruman si unì alle forze con Sauron, che gli ordinò di costruirgli un esercito per Mordor. Saruman attraversò orchi con uomini per formare un esercito di Uruk-hai, ma la maggior parte di loro furono uccisi nella battaglia di Hornburg che si svolse nella terra di Rohan. Dopo la sua sconfitta a Hornburg, Sauron decise di attaccare Gondor e mandò un esercito di orchi, Southrons e Easterlings a Minas Tirith per distruggerlo. I soldati di Gondor combatterono contro l'esercito, che aveva anche diversi troll e Oliphaunts; in seguito furono aiutati a ottenere la vittoria dai Cavalieri di Rohan, guidati da Re Théoden, e da un esercito di soldati portati da Aragorn dai feudi meridionali di Gondor. Nel frattempo, Frodo e Sam entrarono a Mordor attraverso il passaggio segreto di Cirith Ungol; Sauron ha quasi scoperto Frodo e Sam, ma la sua attenzione è stata distolta da loro quando l'Esercito dell'Occidente (guidato da Aragorn, Gandalf, Eomer e il principe Imrahil) è venuto a estrarre le sue forze per dare a Frodo e Sam la possibilità di salire sul Monte Destino. Alla fine raggiunsero il Monte Fato, ma Frodo decise di prendere l'anello per sé all'ultimo secondo. Gollum attaccò e morse il dito di Frodo, riprendendo l'anello, ma felice per la sua conquista non prestò attenzione e cadde nella fossa di lava insieme ai suoi "preziosi". Questo completamente cancellato i poteri di Sauron e lo mandò nel Vuoto dove era già il suo maestro Morgoth; nel processo le fondamenta stesse di Barad-dûr e della Porta Nera furono distrutte, e gli eserciti di Mordor furono tutti esorcizzati dal controllo di Sauron, e riuscirono a malapena a combattere, e furono facilmente distrutti. Nei film di Sir Peter Jackson La trilogia di Hobbit Mentre è stato menzionato solo nel romanzo, Sauron appare nella trilogia prequel di Lo Hobbit come Negromante . Sebbene Sauron appaia poco nel corso della storia, la sua presenza, come in Il Signore degli Anelli , è costantemente avvertita, ed è una minaccia attiva nella storia attraverso il suo servo Azog . È ritratto e doppiato da Benedict Cumberbatch, che anche lui fa la voce e interpreta Smaug . Lo Hobbit: Un Viaggio Inaspettato Dopo che Radagast the Brown scopre Dol Guldur, lo spirito del Re Stregone lo attacca e svanisce, lasciando dietro di sé solo la lama di Morgul perché Radagast possa riprenderselo, ma non prima di assistere al Negromante e fuggire in preda al panico. Dice a Gandalf questo e Gandalf alla fine disse al Consiglio Bianco, con tutti i membri che non lo credevano, tranne Lady Galadriel, che mandò Gandalf in una ricerca per confermare che questo misterioso negromante era davvero tornato Sauron. Lo Hobbit: la desolazione di Smaug Dopo che Gandalf, Bilbo e la compagnia dei Nani riescono ad evitare il branco di Orchi guidati da Azog the Defiler (inviato da Sauron), Gandalf alla fine si separa da loro e viaggia con Radagast a Dol Guldur per scoprire la verità. Gandalf rimandò Radagast a mandare un messaggio a Galadriel mentre andava avanti da solo. Dopo aver tentato senza successo di convincere il male interiore a rivelarsi, è stato teso un'imboscata da Azog e diversi Orchi. Dopo aver sconfitto e sfuggito a loro, Gandalf fuggì più a fondo nella fortezza in rovina, dove realizzò la verità, che questo Negromante era davvero (come aveva ipotizzato) il Signore Oscuro tornato. Gandalf incontrò il Negromante all'interno della fortezza rivelata come lo spirito oscuro di Sauron, che poi rivelò che stava radunando tutte le sue forze e riguadagnando le sue forze, abbastanza per prepararsi alla guerra, per conquistare Erebor, riconquistare il regno di Angmar, conquistare gli altri regni dei Popoli Liberi della Terra di Mezzo e poi finalmente trovano e riprendono l'Unico Anello. Gandalf ha cercato di combattere il Signore Oscuro, e sebbene abbia compiuto la ripetizione di lui alcune volte, alla fine ha dimostrato di non essere all'altezza di Sauron. Dopo aver sconfitto Gandalf, distruggendo il suo bastone e imprigionandolo, Sauron mandò i suoi servi a Erebor per trovare Thorin e la sua compagnia all'interno della montagna, dove stavano attualmente affrontando un conflitto con Smaug il Drago, che stava per distruggere Esgaroth, Lago- cittadina. Lo Hobbit: La battaglia dei cinque eserciti Viene brevemente visto all'inizio dell'ultimo film di Hobbit quando Galadriel, Saruman ed Elrond attaccano Dol-Guldur per salvare Gandalf. Elrond e Saruman combattono gli spiriti del Nazgul mentre Gandalf fugge con l'aiuto di Radagast the Brown. Sauron assume di nuovo la forma dell'Occhio e appare davanti al gruppo e monologa la caduta dell'Oriente e l'ascesa dell'antico Regno di Angmar prima di dire che "il tempo degli Elfi è finito, l'Era dell'Orco è iniziata ". Cerca di corrompere Galadriel ma lei entra nel suo stato di "Regina oscura" e usa tutto il suo potere per bandire lo spirito di Sauron da Dol Guldur e inviare il malvagio e gli spiriti del Nazgul a Mordor . Qualche istante dopo, Saruman decide di prendere in mano le cose con Sauron, che molto probabilmente avrebbe portato alla loro alleanza. Gli eserciti di Sauron alla fine incontrarono la sconfitta per mano degli eserciti di elfi, uomini, nani e aquile durante la Battaglia dei Cinque Eserciti, che si concluse con la morte di Azog e Bolg . La trilogia del Signore degli Anelli Sauron compare naturalmente anche nel film The Lord of the Rings di Peter Jackson 2001-2003, sebbene siano state apportate varie modifiche. Il signore degli anelli: la compagnia dell'anello Sauron appare come l'antagonista principale. Come predetto nel prologo di apertura, Sauron, l'Oscuro Signore di Mordor, forgiò l'Unico Anello del Potere per dominarli tutti nelle fiamme del Monte Fato. Ha conquistato molte terre nella Terra di Mezzo, fino a quando l'ultima alleanza di Uomini ed Elfi combatteva contro di lui sulle pendici del Monte Fato. Hanno sconfitto il suo esercito di orchi facilmente, ma Sauron ha dimostrato di essere una sfida più grande. Ha massacrato molti uomini ed Elfi e ucciso il Re Gondor, Elendil, con un'enorme mazza. Il figlio di Elendil, Isildur, afferrò la spada di suo padre, ma Sauron lo calpestò, spezzandolo. Isildur tagliò le dita di Sauron, inclusa quella con l'Unico Anello, distruggendo il corpo di Sauron, ma sopravvisse come uno spirito, incapace di morire a meno che l'Unico Anello non fosse distrutto, cosa che poteva essere fatta solo se fosse gettato tra le fiamme di Mount Doom dove è stato forgiato. Migliaia di anni più tardi, dopo che l'Anello Unico fu trovato da Gollum, e in seguito preso da Bilbo Baggins, Sauron divenne ossessionato dal trovare l'anello. Nei 15 anni dopo che Bilbo ha dato l'anello a Frodo, Sauron ha riguadagnato gran parte delle sue precedenti forze, sebbene non fosse in grado di prendere forma fisica, esisteva come un occhio, chiamato Occhio di Sauron, mostrato come una vera manifestazione in cima al Barad-dûr . Anche Saruman andò dalla sua parte e mandò gli Spettri dell'Anello dopo Frodo per ucciderlo e riportare indietro l'Unico Anello. Hanno fallito. Il signore degli anelli: le due torri Sauron riappare come antagonista secondario. Saruman mandò un esercito di 10.000 Uruk-hai per invadere Rohan, ma alla fine furono sconfitti quando arrivarono Gandalf, i Rohirrim e gli Ent della foresta di Fangorn. Lo stesso Saruman è stato ucciso da Gríma Wormtongue a Isengard e Wormtongue è stato ucciso da Legolas. La sconfitta di Sauron a Helm's Deep gli mostrò che gli uomini erano ancora in grado di resistergli. Il signore degli anelli: il ritorno del re Sauron riappare come principale antagonista. Dopo la sconfitta di Helm's Deep, decise di attaccare Gondor con un altro potente esercito di orchi, guidato dall'orribile Orco Gothmog e dal Re Stregone di Angmar . Gli uomini di Gondor e Rohan combatterono contro di loro, ma fu solo quando Aragorn, Legolas e Gimli si presentarono con l'Esercito dei Morti che l'esercito di Sauron fu sconfitto. Nella battaglia, il Re Stregone fu ucciso da Éowyn, e Gothmog fu ucciso da Aragorn e Gimli. Nel frattempo, Frodo e Sam stavano raggiungendo Mordor con l'Unico Anello per distruggerlo. Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Éomer, Merry, Pipino e ciò che restava degli uomini di Gondor e Rohan andarono alle Porte Nere per attirare l'esercito di Sauron e distogliere l'attenzione dai due hobbit dopo un incontro con la Bocca di Sauron . Gollum attaccò Frodo e Sam mentre risalivano il Monte Fato. Alla fine, Frodo decise di tenere l'anello per sé e di indossarlo, attirando così l'attenzione di Sauron e degli otto Nazgûl rimasti. Prima che potesse accadere qualsiasi altra cosa, tuttavia, Gollum morse il dito di Frodo e riprese l'anello. Frodo ha combattuto contro Gollum, provocando la caduta di entrambi. Frodo resistette e sopravvisse e lui e Sam fuggirono, ma Gollum cadde nella lava con l'Unico Anello. Con l'anello distrutto, Sauron non potrebbe più sopravvivere. Barad-dûr collassò e Sauron fu distrutto in un'onda d'urto di energia che fece crollare le fondamenta di Mordor e nel processo, la maggior parte degli Orchi fu distrutta mentre gli Orchi sopravvissuti fuggirono, non riuscendo mai a formare di nuovo così grandi eserciti, mentre gli otto Nazgul rimasti sono stati tutti distrutti dalle fiamme del Monte. Quindi Doom, liberando la Terra di Mezzo dalla schiavitù e distruggendo l'antica minaccia per Elfi e Uomini. Giochi Lego Game Il Signore degli Anelli Sauron è apparso anche nel nuovo Lego Game 2012: Lego Il Signore degli Anelli . Come sbloccare Sauron come personaggio giocabile nel gioco, ci sarà un livello bonus in cui il giocatore potrà giocare come Sauron e il suo messaggero, Bocca di Sauron . Dopo aver ottenuto 1,000,000 prigionieri (che è l'unico modo per completare il livello bonus), il livello sarà completato e quindi il tuo premio sarà sbloccare i personaggi giocabili: Bocca di Sauron e Sauron. Lego Game Lo Hobbit Sauron è anche presente nel videogioco Lego 2014 di Lo Hobbit , che appare come minifigure da collezione sia nella forma infuocata che nella forma del negromante. Terra di Mezzo: l'ombra di Mordor Sauron appare come il principale antagonista della Terra di Mezzo: Ombre di Mordor . I comandanti di Sauron *Azog *Il Re Stregone di Angmar *Gothmog *Grishnákh *La bocca di Sauron *Khamul *Bolg Servi di Sauron *Saruman il bianco *Strega-re di Angmar *Bocca di Sauron *Gothmog *Khamul *Gothmog *Azog *Bolg *Orchi *Smaug *Snaga *Nazgûl *Barrow-wights *Mano di Sauron *Grishnákh *Warg *Haradrim *Bill Ferny *Vampires *L'esercito di Sauron *Esercito di Saruman *Uruk *Trolls *Grandi ragni *Mezzorchi *Pipistrelli giganti *Dunlandiani *Esterling *Bill Ferny Sr. *Orcobal *Balcmeg *Esercito di Angmar *Esercito dei morti *Númenórean nero *Boldog *Corsari di Umbar *Variag *L'esercito di Morgoth *Uomini di Carn Dûm *Berúthiel *Southerner con gli occhi socchiusi *folletto *King's Men *Il re dei morti *Due osservatori *Thuringwethil *Guritz *Narzug *Murgash *Shagrat *Gorbag *Lo Squint *Werewolves *Nani malvagi *spettri *vermi erano *Muzgash *Mumakil *Minas Morgul Cavalleria *Lagduf *Draghi *Giants *Crebain *I gatti della regina Berúthiel *Draugluin *Fellbeast *Fuinur *Scarafaggio radioattivo *Scatha *Grande bestia *Ufthak Citazioni “ Costruiscimi un esercito degno di Mordor “ ~ Sauron ordina a Saruman di portare avanti un Grande Esercito di Orchi “ Aragorn! “ ~ Sauron mentre affronta Aragorn “ Tre anelli per i re degli Elfi sotto il cielo, sette per i signori dei Nani nelle loro sale di pietra ... “ ~ Sauron recita il poema One Ring “ Cresciamo di numero. Cresciamo in forza. Tu condurrai i miei eserciti. “ ~ Sauron ad Azog “ La guerra sta arrivando. La morte verrà a tutti! “ ~ Sauron abbandona Azog mentre discute Thorin Oakenshield “ Non puoi combattere l'ombra. Anche ora svanisci. Una luce ... solo nell'oscurità. “ ~ Sauron a Galadriel Allusioni in altri lavori *Sauron è apparso in un episodio di Family Guy come Eye of Sauron, avendo perso le lenti a contatto. *Sauron è il personaggio principale della serie parodia di video flash di Legendary Frog, One Ring to Rule them All . Nel primo video assume Wayne il goblin come il suo malvagio scagnozzo, riceve una cattiva pizza che ha ordinato e sente da Wayne che l'unione degli orchi è in sciopero. Il secondo video segue la trama di Frodo e Sam che vanno a Mordor per distruggere l'Unico Anello, ma Sauron tenta stupidamente di abbatterli tra i fuochi del Monte Fato con l'anello, dimentico del fatto che l'anello sarà distrutto, e alla fine è durante la battaglia con Gollum, che sputa l'anello nella lava, ma Sauron e Wayne sopravvivono. Nel terzo video, Sauron riceve una visita dal suo vecchio maestro (o compagno di stanza del college) Melkor, che ruba le sue spezie e condimenti per Legolas, che ironicamente viene assunto da Sauron per rubare la fidanzata di Wayne, un elfo hippie, di ritorno da lui. Sauron è descritto come estremamente stupido e spesso dice "The One Ring ... TO RULE THEM ALL!" *In un episodio di Supernatural , Stagione 7, un personaggio si riferisce a Dick Roman come l'Occhio di Sauron. *Si conferma che Sauron abbia ispirato l'antagonista di My Little Pony King Sombra , che ha un aspetto leggermente simile ed è spogliato della sua forma fisica da Celestia e Luna, lasciandolo in ombra. Meghan McCarthy ha detto che è destinato a essere una "presenza oscura". Ironia della sorte, il suo corno sembra simile alle punte di Sauron nei video di Legendary Frog. *Dark Mind, l'ultimo boss di Kirby & the Amazing Mirror , è simile nell'aspetto all'Occhio di Sauron. *Lord Darkar , il cattivo principale della stagione 2 del Winx Club , condivide alcune somiglianze con Sauron prima che abbia perso il suo potere, e potrebbe essere stato ispirato da lui. *L'Ore Club della serie Kid Icarus (presente anche in Super Smash Bros. per Wii U ) assomiglia all'Occhio di Sauron. *L'occhio di Sauron ha un cameo a Gravity Falls . *In A Study In Fear , Atmos insulta Sauron e simili cattivi, poiché sono la causa del suo sovraccarico per studiare il film segretamente oscuro e macabro. Sauron manda giù la Mano di Sauron , un servitore di base dell'oscurità, per minacciarlo con una spada di legno. Dopo che Atmos si scusa, Sauron lo colpisce incosciente e si impadronisce del suo corpo. banalità *Pur essendo il principale antagonista e avendo la serie intitolata a lui, Sauron non ha molte apparizioni. *Originariamente era destinato a tornare in qualche modo alla forma fisica e combattere Aragorn alla fine della Battaglia della Porta Nera, ma i realizzatori decisero di non farlo e sostituirono Sauron con un potente troll. Gli schizzi della battaglia prevista sono stati mostrati in una funzione bonus su uno dei dischi dell'edizione estesa, sotto "Concetto abbandonato: Aragorn contro Sauron". *Un'altra differenza dal libro è che mentre Sauron assume la forma di un grande occhio nel film, incapace di prendere forma fisica senza l'anello, Gollum sottintende nei libri che ha ancora una forma fisica e che l'Occhio è solo il suo simbolo di battaglia; dice che Sauron ha solo quattro dita in una mano. *Randall Flagg nei romanzi di Stephen King è basato su Sauron, poiché è un demone immortale che vuole corrompere gli umani. *Si confonde facilmente con l'antagonista terziario nella trilogia di Hobbit . Questo è falso; Sauron è il vero antagonista principale perché ha piani molto più grandi di chiunque altro. *WatchMojo.com ha elencato Sauron e Saruman come numero 7 nella lista dei "Top 10 iconici furfanti di film". *Il personaggio è stato spoofato in La mia vita da robot adolescente come l'occhio cattivo di Infrared Ivan . *Malefor potrebbe essere stato ispirato da Sauron in quanto hanno molte somiglianze. *Sauron condivide molte somiglianze con Nyarlathotep . **Entrambi sono cattivi di Dark Fantasy. **Entrambi sono mostri completi. **Entrambi sono Dark Lord. **Entrambe sono divinità immortali. **Entrambi sono mutaforma. **Entrambi sono maestri manipolatori e tristi sadici. **Entrambi sono Misantropi. Categoria:Cattivi della Terra di Mezzo Categoria:Cattivi dei libri Categoria:Cattivi Dark Fantasy Categoria:Cattivi titolari Categoria:Tiranni